Rompe la pared que nos evita
by yanska
Summary: bueno es un AU se sum: Kagome e Inuyasha son vecinos de apartamentos, el un empresario, ella una famosa patinadora,todo se mezcla gracias a un mal puesto de concreto
1. Chapter 1

HOLA espero k les guste este fic, es mi primero de inuyasha -

_...:ROMPE LA PARED QUE NOS EVITA:..._

CAP1: recuerdame

-es ella-murmuro un joven, a la medida que veia paso a paso de un ajoven que "danzaba" en el hielo , ella, al moverse al compaz de la musica, se veia tan... ella, sus movimientos hacian que la gente la admirara, eran tan...puros,  
tal ves por eso siempre ganaba siempre-nunca ah perdido, ella maneja tan perfecto sus pasos...-escluyo una joven sobre ella, que tambien miraba a la joven moverse

-kagome, has ganado!- gimio una joven de ojos tan cafes como el chocolate

-Sango, de nuevo, eh ganado, vaya, con la suerte que me cargo!- dijo emocionada la chica

-suerte? bah, es por tanto ensayo, y por que realmente lo haces bien-dijo Sango alegrando a su amiga y al tiempo que sacaba los tenis de Kagome para que se quitarse esos patines tan pesados

-gracias- dijo Kagome pniendose sus tenis y guardaba sus patines...-vamos a casa dale?-

Camino a casa fue todo un zoologico, habia paparazzi intentando photografear a Kagome.. entrevistas, fue todo agotador, apesar de ser solamente una chica de 19 años que patinaba, somo se decia ella misma, era mucha fama,  
pero pues ella se la habia ganado, nunca perdia y era tan pero tan famosa, que la gente queria autografos... hasta las oficinas d emodelos la querian.

-fue un desconsierne eso- chillo KAgome- no se por que tengo ""fans!"" lo unico que hago es patinar...-dijo esta abriendo la puertesuela del vehiculo

-pero lo aces muuuuy bien, mira que con todo ese dinero has podido armar tu departamento, ayudas a tu madre y souta,  
ademas que me has dejado vivir contigo alli- dijo sango lo utlimo con agradecimiento

-dale, no digas eso, para ami es un palce3r, ademas, el dinero no me importa mucho, lo bueno es que estoy estudiando la carrera que quiero...derecho, pero, casi ya no me da tiempo de estudirale- kagome fijo su vista en un departamento junto al suyo, al paracer lo estaban remodelando

-vaya, y el señorTaisho este remodelando de nuevo?-gimio Sango molesta

-si,dale, el hombre es un poco raboverde no le hagas caso-Kagome abrio la puerta de su dpa y coloco su mochila en el sillon mas cercano que esta tenia, vaya que se avia acansado esta ves, habia competido con grandes patinadores segun esta

-m, no creo k sea tan malo-respondio SAngo sentandose en la amplia silla-sofa que habia al lado de Kagome

-bueno, tengo hambre!-rugioesta-preparare unos sandwich, quieres?--si! mmm me facinan--de que los quieres?--de mermelada con cacahuete-Kagome la miro confundida- enserio?--si-

KAgome preparaba esos sanwich con una lentitud remota, primero..cortaba el pan... luego.. con delicadeza untaba la crema de cacahuete sobre el pan... luego.. la mermelada... lo cerraba prescisamente... vaya que Sango se moria de hambre cada ves que KAgome se ofrecia a hacer el almuerzo.

-JOVENNNNNNN- grito una muchacha de al parecer 26 años

-Megan, que sucede?-murmuro un chico entreabriendo sus dorados ojos

-JOVEN! que el señor Sesshomaru le llama por telefono-contesto Megumi con sus verduscos ojos

-ya,dale...voy...-el chico contesto el telefono-alo?-

-Inuyasha! te has tardado, te dije que en la compañia no te van a permitir tus caprichitos-murmuro enojado el hombre llamado Sesshomaru

-hombre,hombre no te alteres,quieres?-dijo Inuyasha aun bostezando pesadamente-para algo es NUESTRA empresa, ademas,la agencia me llamo, hoy tengo que ir-dijo este tomando un sandwich que habia dejado Megumi en su mesa

-esa agencia de modeluchos homosexuales?-rio Sesshomaru estridentemente y prosiguio-dile a kikyou que no te haga trabajar hasta tarde- rio Sesshomaru aun mas -uh, si, no tienes a una arpía como kikyou de jefa! esta loca!-murmuro inuyasha por lo bajo al tiempoi que cortaba y mosrdiskeaba el sandwich.

-los obreros no han acabado?-rugio Inuyasha al ver que su cocina no la habian terminado

-este, ya casi, acabamos señor Sallese...pero, debemos derribar...- chillo el arquitecto Folson con temor , al ver a ese hombre tan enfurecido

-bah! si, rompan hagan lo que gusten, pero la quiero para mañana!-Dijo iInuyasha tomando su cafe mientras acomodaba bruscamente su cabello con un tono un poco dorado

-eh, estabien...-dijo Folson mientras le decia a los trabajadores que hacer

-no crees que estas siendo un poco rudo con los hombres?-dijo un joven de mirada ojiazul

-Miroku, bah, esos Zanganos!- dijo inu yasha mas molesto que antes, agarro un poco de pan tostado que Megan le habia puesto alli

-como digas...-mMiroku vio a Megan desde lejos- oye, y tu crees que ya...-

-jamas te dejare salir con Megan- dijo Inuyasha viendo las intenciones de este

-uhhhy-Miroku se sento molesto en el grande banco

Kagome y Sango estaban estudiando placidamente en su sala, al paracer a un volumen de musica un tanto alto

-69xy+152abc-584xy-56abm es igual a?...- pregunto Kagome confundida a Sango

-chica!" aun se te dificulta eso? lo vimos hace años...- dijo Sango molesta por la no comprencion de su amiga

-si, se que solo es un repaso, pero las ecucaciones tienen que ver con eso y no entiendo nada X-X-Kagome se confundia mas y mas...

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Se escucho un graaaan ruido por el departamento de al lado, amabas voltearon y encontraron que su parte de la cocina lateral izquierda estaba completamente destruida debido a unos descuidados obreros

-QUE DEMONIOS!- grito inu yasha al mismo tiempo que Kagome daba un respringo y se miraban

-gr...- se miraron ambos a muerte

-vaya se conocen?- murmuro Sango viendo el odio entre ambos

-si, yo si me acuerdo de ti-dijo KAgome sin titubeos-yo no, lo siento-dijo Inu yasha firmemente a la joven

-en primaria, que acaso no t acuerdas?-dijo Kagome aun con rencor al recordar aquello-eh?- Inu yasha trato de recordar...

_Flash back_

_Una niña pelinegra, de ojos cafes como el chocolate sonreia a la clase_

_-ella es su nueva compañera-dijo la maestra de 2° grado de primaria_

_-eh?- un niño de cabellos plateados viro parta ver a la chica-bah! es otra tonta sin chiste-dijo este, y todo el grupo se em pezo a burlar de la niña, lo cual esta salio corriendo y llorando lagrimillas que se escapaban de sus bellos ojitos_

_-INUYASHA! no habeis sido muy amable con la pequeña Kagome!- dijo la maestra que lo miraba furico_

_Los dias transcurrieron, y gracias a la broma del pequeño Inu yasha, la maestra lo habia heco limpiar todods los borradores del salon durante variaaaas semanas.Ante esto, Inuyasha se la paso haciendole bromesillas como: teñis su cabello con pinturA pegarle un chicle en su falda,jalarle el pelo o ponerla sobrenombres como "Kagamoe enanachi" cual este solo se limitaba a decirle"eres un inmaduro" y solo de daba la vedia vuelta_

_END flas back_

-oh, ya recuerdo, la niña esta tonta que molestaba a cada rato-Rio Inuyasha con estruendo-si, eras aquel tonto, que bueno que te ocupaste de algo mejor cuando cresiste-Kagome lo miro bien...vaya que el pive habia cambiado mucho, de ser un simple mocoso que aun mokjaba los pañales(segun ella) ahora era todo un...hombre...Kagome se ruborizo al tener este pensamiento sobre aquel chico.

-dime, que haces viviendo aqui, se supone que no dejan entrar a los de tu "clase"-dijo Inu yasha viendo el bonito apartamento de ella-para tu informacion me lo eh ganado-rugio KAgome con ganaas de aventarle el florero que sobrevivio al temblorson que ocurrio alli

-uh, KAgome, calmate, al parecer este baka no sabe quien eres-dijo Sango al ver k se asomaba un joven desconosido, de tiernos ojos azuleicos y cabello negro azulado-eh, Inu yasha quienes son estas jovenes?-dijo este fihjadno su atencion en Sango

-unas simples niñas-dijo Inuyasha viedno k Kagome estaba ya muuuuuuuy furiosa-oye, sabias que cuando molestas a una niña, cuandoi pequeño es k se gustan?-rio Sango divertida, no por nada estudiaria psicologia.

-y esta bella jovencita?-dijo Miroku galanta acercandfose sensualmente a Sango- eh..yo..mi..-Sango se refugio en al sillon,  
muy grande error, Miroku l atenia atrapada-oh dejeme presentarme Miroku Sallese, y usted bella dama?-dijo Miroku con sonrisa gallarda en su pintoresco rostro-Sanga.. digo Sango Paulson-dijo esta apenada, que vulnelabre se veia

- y bien, señor Taisho, como piensa pagar MIPARED que usted rompio?- dijo Kagome mirandolo con furia-niña no te alteres-dijo este-ademas, es tu culpa por estar al lado mio-una sonrisa divertida aparecio en sus labios-que usted que!-Sango salio de su encantamiento y fue a detener a aus amiga que ya tenia el jarron en sus manos...a punto de golpearlo

-oye, cuidado, te encarcelaran por homicidio!-dijo Sango deteniendo a su ya enfuriada amiga

-Se-señor inuyasha-el titubiante señor Folson aparecio detras de los escombros con temor

-FOLSON! a ti mismo te queria ver! mira lo k has hecho! enjendro de pacotilla!- Kagome se enfurecio aun mas al ver el trato que este le daba al pobre constructor

-oye tu! no le hables asi, estoy segura que no es su culpa, cosas asi suceden-dijo Kagome enojado

-no, señorita yo debi...-murmuro F. pero fue interrumpido por Inuyasha-tienes razon.. o fue culpa de el, fue mia! por haberte contratado!-este rugio y se dio la media vuelta junto a Folson-uhg! Inuyasha! eres un tonto y te quiero fuera de mi apartamento.. AHORA!-Kagome sako el bat de beisbol de su padre y lo amenazo

CONTINUARA

E

VI

W

S


	2. odiame pero besame

holaaaaaaaa 4 reviews mut pronto pero k bn - aki van

ChicaC:k bueno k lo encontraste divertido o me enkanta hacer reir a la gente, sere bufona? O.o n.n

dmarapr-cma-Anti-muerta:si, k bkn k te haya gustado, si los errores, siempre eso me ah sucedido pero es que como estoy haciendo otros fics XD xao

yuris: podriamos buscar juntas la paciensia XD!si, ya lo estoy continuendo el dia siguiente que lo publique, es k mi no encontraba su memory stick XD,

coolis17: k bueno k te gusto n.n

..:Rompe la pared que nos evita:...

Cap2: Odiame pero besame

Despues de que Kagome corrio a Inuyasha muy molesta, este se fue sin decir nada, que podia hacer esa mina era muy testaruda y le encantaba verlo enojado, o acaso lo odiaba? como no! si este la molesto durante toda su primaria.. hasta la secundaria donde el se habia tenido que cambiar de ciudad por cuestiones de su padre, y recordo las palabras de la chica llamada Sango

"oye, sabias que cuando molestas a una niña, cuandoi pequeño es k se gustan?" sintio repugnacia solo imaginarse que ella y el... bah! pero algo si tenia que admitir, esa chavalina habia cambiado muy para bien, lo malo es que tenia ese genio de los mil demonios.

Flash back

Una chica de 11 años estaba pintando en su clase de arte de 6°B

-KAgome!-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo

-que quieres tonto?-Kagome volteo mecanicamente mientras el niño de ojos ambarines le plantaba un beso, KAgome ponia los ojos como platosy se sonrojaba por aquel contancto con el enemigo

-tonta! mira hasta te sonrojaste!-Inuyasha rio estruendosamente, mientras Kagome lo miraba con odio y salia tras el acto seguido Inuyasha salio corriendo...

-eres un un imbecil Inuyasha!-decia la niña arrojandole cualquier cosa que encontraba

End flash back

Inuyasha recordo eso, lo habia apostado con un par de niños compañeros de el, como sabian de su desprecio por Kagome lo retaron a hacer algo asi,Inuyasha no le habioa desagradado del todo ese beso, habia sentido algo..como deseaba en estos momentos..

Cuando ella estuviera gritandole, callarla con un apasionado beso, probar esos labios que tenian el nectar prohibido.  
"pero que diablos estaba pensando! sobre esa niña insolente!"...algo le saco de sus pensamientos

- señor Inuyasha!-decia Megumi corriendo

-que sucede ahora MEg?-dijo Inuyasha levantando la vista

- Kagome me ah dicho que si quiere ir a comer pastel, por como lo corrio ayer-Megumi vio el cuarto desordenado de Inu.  
"otra ves" penso esta viendo que debia volver a acomodarlo TODO otra ves

-ja, se arrepintio, espera, komo le dijiste?-Inuyasha se paro en seco

-Kagome?-pronuncio MEgumi apenada

-a ella le tienes mas confianza!-rugio Inuyasha

-yo..este no, señor, si no que a usted...le debo mas respeto! eso,si!-Megumi encontro una buena excusa

-ya, dale-Inuyasha se paro y se empezo a vestir , claro que la linda Meg ya se habia ido

----------------------------------------

-Enserio lo invitaste a comer pastel?- Sango quedo realmente impresionada

-si, tiene algo de malo?-Kagome la miro confusa

-este no, pero recuerda tu enemig mortal-Sango hiso señas con la mano, y Kagome se escho a reir, una cabeza se asomaba entre los escombros

-pero,Inuyasha no es tan malo be...-Kagome volteo a ver a Inuyasha que se asomaba por el agujero y esta callo

-que no soy tan malo be ke?- Inuyasha pregunto ansiosamente mientras se metia con todo el cuerpo

Kagome enrojecio, acaso el la abia escuchado, dios, se moria de vrguenza, queria que ese agujero se cerrara no deajndole pasar pero existia la puerta, nah, no contestaria, o se cambiaria de lugar de vivir,subitamente, sako el pie de el agujero y entro pacificamente como si fuese su propia casa.

Kagome le miro ofuscada, quien se creia el? vale, no debia estar peleando, se supone que le habia invitado para dar las pases.

Se sentaron en la mesa que estaba por el comedor, Inuyasha se puso a admirar bien el dpa, ya que en circustancias anteriores o mejor dicho por personas molestas y gritonas (u.uU) no habia podido ver bien

Este era de color rosa pastel, con unos toques de azul cielo, tenia su bonita cocina que sconstaba de un frigorifico,un lavabajillas,una estufa, microondas,el horno y una practica cafetera para los dias de examenes en la facultad

-KAgome-Inuyasha rio divertido y la miro "sensualmente(n/a: OTO digo.. XD)

Kagome se pudo nerviosa al sentir aquella seductora mirada posada en ella

-q-que?- Kagome le dio un ligero sorvo a su vaso

- recuerdas ese dia en 6?- Inuyasha vio la expresion de KAgome, ponerse totalmente colorada como un tomate

- n-no- KAgome pronuncio cortante, a sabia alo que este se referia

-eh... bueno Kagome ire por milibreta de Algebra-Sango se excuso para dejar solos a ese par, mctrío solo en macdonalds(n/A: XD)

- mhp- fue lo unico que pronuncio KAgome mientras se balanzeaba nerviosa en su silla

-si, en esa clase de arte- Inuyasha sonrio satisfecho, le habia echo sonrojar y pornerse muy pero muy nerviosa

-te digo que no recuerdo- KAgome desvio la mirada de Inuyasha que le miraba penetrantemente y se paro de la silla, se dirijio hacia ella y se sento a su lado

- recuerda, ese beso, dime lo recuerdas?-Inuyasha sentia palpitar sus labios, queria besarle esa forma... la forma en que esta inocentemente parecia, con sus mejillitas sonrosadas al maximo, Inuyasha sonrio para sus adentros

- ...-Kagome sintio que su respiracion se aceleraba y mas cuando vio que este se acercaba peligrosamenet a ella

Kagome respiraba agitadamente, ya cuando estaban cerca uno del otro... Megumi entro en escena

-se...ñor...-Megumi abrio los ojos como platos y se retiro inmediatamente-disculpen la molestia U-Megumi salio lo mas apriiza como podia haber interrumpido la ecena!

Kagome se despidio mecanicamente de inu yasha, y al haber recojido los platos se metio a su alcoba sin antes decir -hasta luego fue un placer...- suspiro esta mientras huia como raton asustado a su pieza

-adios... kagome-Inuyasha entro por donde habia llegado.. el hoyo, vaya forma, que puerta no?

KAgome se sentia mas confundida, que pasaria? el hombre casi le habia besado, bueno, ya habia sucedido, pero cuando solo eran unos crios, ahora.. el ya era todo un hombre

Inuyasha aun sentia el aroma de Kagome "tan dulce!" murmuro este, como quisiera.. besarle

Kagome sonrio, un beso! eso hubiese llegado a pasar si no les hubieran interrumpido... KAgome toco sus labios aun sentia un leve palpitar

--------------------

Kagome se habia pasado todo el dia intentando olvidar al "hombre", se habia puesto a estudiar, cosa muy rara en esta segun Sango que reia por la turbacion de su amiga por ese deseo

Inuyasha habia estado practicando con su guitarra todo el dia, pero solo le salian canciones como "ella" o "besame prondo"  
"CUUUUUUUURSI!" bufaba este intentando en alguna cancion como "moriras" o "blasfemias" pero todo le sonaba a ella

Ya era un poco tarde, al menos eso indicaba el reloj de cocina, eras las 11:30 p.m, a Kagome le habia dado un poco de hambre asi que decidio ir a la cocina en busca de algo para comer

Abrio el frigorifico y encontro... nada! no habia mucho que comer, se supone que a Sango le tocaba ir por la despensa hoy de seguro estaba muy "ocupada" penso esta riendo

Flash back

-Kag...-dijo Sango en un hilillo de voz.

-que sucede Sango?- dijo esta al ver que Sango jugaba con los botones de su chaqueta marron

-eh... es que, puesss me ahn invitado al cine, a ver una pelicula- dijo esta un poco apenada y continuando con su "tick" de botones

-eh? felicidades Sango y quien es el afortunado?-grito Kagome mientras que ezbosaba una sonria

-Mi...Miroku..- Sango se sonrojo al maximo y vio a su amiga a los ojos

-vaya, parece un buen chico, solo que un poco mañoso,espero que no sea como su "querido" amigo porque sino, estas perdida-Kag ome dijo esto con desagano

-eh.. bueno yo me preguntaba si hibas a estar bien sola?- dijo Sango esperando que Kagome le dijera un "no" para canselar esa cita alli mismo

-claro!- respuesta erronea penso Sango , pero, su corazon brincaba de un gusto impresindible

End flash back

Kagome opto por comer un sandwich que habia sobrado del otro dia...

se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla provocando un ligero sonido, y un ruido la saco de su concentracion... alguien estaba alli!

Inuyasha se levanto, tenia hambre! Megumi se habia marchado ya a casa, un descansito dijo ella, a cual este accedio,  
Megumi le trabajaba mucho, por no dceir DEMASIADO limpiar su alcoba cada 5 minutos, el se moriria

Entro ala cocina y al abrir el frigrorifico escucho un sonido proveniente de la barra

Kagome estaba asustada, "y si era algun ladron?" penso esta con temor cogiendo la silla y acercandose de donde provenia el ruido

Inuyasha se levanto repentinamente, suerte que habia tomado clases de yudo, karate, kin boxing, muchos mas... se acerco lentamente pero torpezo con una cuchara que estaba en el suelo y se golpeo con la barra,(n/A: au hasta mi me dolio xD)

Kagome escucho unos pasos acercarse... sintio pavor... pero esucho que provenian de el "agujero de la bestia" como le solia llamar esta

Inuyasha se asomo por la abertura y sintio un empujon que lo hizo dar un traspie y al suelo!

Kagome habia visto algo salir de alli y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que la "cosa" cayera de espaldas

- aGHHH- KAgome reconocio esa "molesta voz"

-Inu yasha?- dijo esta viendolo levantarse adolorido

-Kagome? arg tonta me dolio!

-eh, -Kagome se quedo conmosionada, a decir verdad senti aalivio de que fuera el y no fuera un ladron o pero un secuestrador!

-ayudame a levantarme siquiera!- Inuyasha estava molesto, si y bastante

Kagome cayo pesadamente a la realidad y vio a aInuyasha todavia en el suelo, entro por la abertura y le ayudo a levantarse y se cruzo de brasos esperando un "gracias Kagome, linda por haberme ayudado ;)" pero lo unico que salio de esos arrogantes labios fue...

-eres una tonta, como te atreviste a empujarme asi!- respondio este gritandole a Kagome

- PUES TU ERES UN IDIOTA COMO TE ATREVES A APARECERTE ASI NADAMAS!-dijo esta severamente molesta

-PUES DEJA DE HACER RUIDITOS HAY PERSONAS QUE QUEREMOS DORMIR!- dijo Inuyasha pensando en la victoria

-tu lo has dicho PER-SO-Nas, no animales!- Kagome le miro

-como dices!- Inuyasha se acerco a esta kedadon a poco centrimetros y le miro desafiante

-l-lo que digo-KAgome sabia que eso le delibitaba... sentirle tan cerca, casi besandose

Inuyasha noto eso, un leve sonrojo por parte de la chica que simplemente se mordia los labios... esos labios rosados.. finos provocativos..

Kagome se hipnotizo con esos ojos ambarinos...

Inuyasha sonrio y le dijo al oido

-te ves hermosa cuando te enojas- esto hizoa KAgome ponerse aun mas avergonzada, parecia un tomate!

-de-deja de decir pavadas Inu-Inuyasha- Kagome volteo a otro lado, no queria que notara su sonrojo

-Kagome solo un beso.. luego me podras odias lo que tu quieras... pero... un beso- fue la respuesta de Inuyasha

Kagome, que sentia hace rato qu enoi se podia sonrojar mas, se equivoko, aun lo estaba mas... esta, en un momento de deses-  
peracion salio por la abertuja sin antes decirle un "estas loco"

Inuyasha se quedo absorto le habia dicho " un beso?" dios su mente estaba destartalada!

Kagome sentia su corazon latir a mil por hora el habia dicho eso? "Kagome solo un beso.. luego me podras odias lo que tu quieras... pero... un beso" habia sido un seuño? no, en el sueño en ves de que ella se marchara asi, este se le acercaba y disfrutaban del corto beso por que se levantaba

Se acurruco entre sus sabanas y siguio meditando eso... total tenia que descansar su reloj marcaban las 12:00 a.m, y mañana tenia que ir a practicar, asi que se quedo dormida pensando en "el"

Inuyasha arrugo un papel que habia escrito, que decia "odiame pero besame, Kagome..."

Continuara

ahhhhh les gusto? D pues espero que si, se k me tarde pero es k estaba en los examenes xD, bueno, ya estoy en vacaciones asi que actualizare mas pronto! nOn se despide... YANSKA

bonito reviewww! o 


	3. un encuentro inesperado

..:Rompe la pared que nos une:..

DISCLAIRMER: se que no le eh puestpo pero se me ah olvidado Inu chan y cia no es mio ok xD, es de Rumiko Sensei nOn

CAP3: un encuentro inesperado...

Lo que habia pasado la noche anterior traia a Kagome la cabeza dandole vueltas, sle dodiaba? claro! era "el enemigo" segun ella, aunque al parecer cuando se transformaba en esa persona tan sexy no era tan enemigo

Se habia levantado temprano, puesto que tenia un ensayo, ahhhh un Domingo! saltaba euforica, pero sabía que su entrenadora lo hacia por su bien Kaede..

Esta era un poco mayor de unos 40 le calculaba Kagome, era la mejor amiga de su madre desde pequeñas, esta habia descubierto el inusual talento de Kagome por el patinaje, cuando tenia solo 4 años, lo hacia pero con unos rollers ya que en JApon tenia que ir al lago y aun estaba muy pequeña

Kagome se dio una ducha caliente, necesitaba un poco de energía para un duro dia de entrenamiento

Iría sola esta ves, Sango había llegado muy tarde esa noche, 4:00 a.m le parecio oirle llegar. Una sonrisa se curvo en su fino rostro, al paracer su amiga se la habia pasado de maravilla con el jovenzuelo, realmente se lo merecia ya que despues de una mala relacion no habia querido salir con mucha gente, y este lo lo logro asi nada mas!

Despues del baño tomo su mochila y guardo sus patines, fue a la cocina y tomo una tostada que tiempo antes habia estado preparando, necesitaba algo ligero en su estomago o Kaede le haria devolverlo entre tntas piruetas

Miro atraves del agujero alli estaba Megumi limpiando la cocina

-Hola Megy!-Kagome le dijo desde su cocina sonriendo y alzando la mano en señal de saludo

-Kagome, digo señorita, como le va, tan temprano y va a salir?- Megumi sonrio, esa chica er tan dulce, y puesto que su amo le estaba tomando cierto "cariño"

-Meg, te dije que solo me dijeras Kagome, en fin, si! voy a entrenar-sonrio y mostro sus patines

-ohhh! asi que usted es Kagome Higurashi, la prospecto para compertir en las olimpiadas?-Megumi dijo esto ultimo muy emocionada

-la misma-guiño el ojo-pero no soy TAN importante como para que la gente me conosca!-Kagome le dio una voraz mordida a su tostada

-pero la eh visto en la tele, solo que no la reconocía, valla que lo hace bien, mucho!-Megumi siguio limpiando-le deseo suerte Kagome-y se alejo agitando su mano en señal de despedida mientras desaparecia en aquella amplia cocina

Kagome se dio cuenta de la hora 7:40, al paracer se le habia hido el tiempo Kaede le iba a matar si volvia a llegar tarde aunque sabia que KAede era una mujer muy amable, aunque cambiaba de personalidad segun las situaciones

Una mujer de mediana edad estaba mirando fijamente un ordenador hasta que una vos le saco de sus pensamientos

-Kagura, ya lo investigaste?-murmuro un hombre de tez palida, y cabello desordenado

-si, amor, eh buscado los codigos y me quedan pocas opciones, pero creo que ya descubrire la clave- KAgura sonrio malevolamente mientras depositaba un beso en los labios del misterioso hombre

-bien echo, y dime, sospecha?- dijo este con aun mas gravedad en su tono de voz

-no, el tonto se involucro con ella-murmuro esta sonriendo aun mas

-cayo en la boca del lobo, en pocas palabras, bien, me parace bien, y dime tu "interna" es buena?-dijo este mirandole

-si,mucho es primastra de mi media hermana, es toda una actriz- se llevo los dedos de su mano derecha a sus sienes y las frotaba ligeramente mientras aumentaba algo- lo enamorara, y le quitara todo su dinero-dijo para finalizar

-bien, eso me gusta,-dijo este tomando unos papeles

-NAraku, pero su hermano esta de por medio, es muy audaz-espeto Kagura abriendo los ojos

-ese tonto? bah pronto veras que caera asi como todos los demas- dijo mientras tiraba una pieza de ajedrez en un papel, donde habian muchas otras, y era un listado de las mejores compañias del mundo-pronto caeran los Taisho-

Inuyasha se levantaba pesadamente, miro el reloj en su comoda, las 8:05, wow, muy temprano penso para sus adentros recordo lo que le habia dicho a KAgome " soy un estupido! como le pude decir eso! me senti.. debil! puaj, juro pesnar bien de ahora en adelante de todo lo que diga y haga," se levanto para ir al baño y se miro en el espejo "Inuyasha tienes que sa-  
cartela de la cabeza de lo contrario seras un inepto" se volvio a acostar y se acomodo entre las mullidas almohadas azulescas que poseia su Kama, no sin antes de quedarse dormido murmurar "Kagome, te tengo que sacar de mi cabeza" y alli quedo dormido

-KAGOMEEEEEEEEE!-reprocho Kaede al verle llegar- llegas 10 minutos tarde querida- y cambio su rostro molesto por el de una persona amable

-cof, cof, si lo siento Kaede-sama, pero es que tuve que correr ya que tome mal el bus y me dejo unas cuadras atras-murmuro Kagome entre grandes intentos de tomar aire

-bueno, Kagome estas lista para entrenar?- dijo KAede con una angelical sonrisa

-claro! ya me pongo los patines- y se sento en una de las bancas y se saco los tenis, los guardo y se empezo a poner sus pa tines

El lugar era un estadio de Hockey sobre hielo (n/Y: aclaro por que hay de los que se juegan en pasto xD)

Kagome se estaba poniendo los patines y sintio que se le obscurecio la vista, y se dio cuenta que unas manos fuertes le obstr-  
uián la vista, cuando pudo desaserce de estas giro la cabeza y encontro a un chico de esatrura alta,c omplexion delgada,ojos azules profundos, piel bronceada y un cabello negro amarrado en una cola de caballo qu emostraba una sonrisa

-Kouga!- Kagome se abalanzo a los brazos del joven lobo

-Kagome, como has estado, veo que sigues con lo del patinaje eh?-sonrio este correspondiendo el abrazo

Kouga habia sido el compañero de patinaje de Kagome por obra del destino Kouga quiso dejar el patinaje y se dedico al modelaje le parecia mas "profecional"ovio que tambien era para olvidarse de su mayor amor no correspondido Kagome, la chica le queria si, pero como su mejor amigo, nada mas eso, pero pues, se rindio, no podia estar lejos de ella mucho tiempo asi que desidio volver a Japon.

-volviste a ser mi compañero Kouga-kun O-exclamo Kagome sonriendole a este

-pues, la verdad es que vine a un asunto del modelaje-dijo este entre risas al ver la cara de borreguito de KAgome

-ah. T-T, bueno Kouga, que te parece si te invito a cenar a mi departamento ;)-Kagome sonrio

-KAGOME! te atoraste o que!" XD-se escuchaba la voz de Kaede algo molesta por la tardanza de la chica

-ya voy .-.U, bueno, aki esta mi direccion, adios kouga!-diciendo esto se marcho pronto y empezo a hacer sus ejercicios

Inuyasha cuando se despertoi completamente miro el reloj..11:30, se habia quedaddo dormido, kikyou le hiba a matar!  
se vistio rapidamente(n/y: no hiba a salir en boxers...aunque... T)  
apenas y saludo y a Megumi alas 12:00 tenia que estar en la agencia, y como su auto estaba en reparacion por un dia que estaba bebiendo de mas..y choco, en fin, tendria que ir corriendo, y esta quedaba un poco lejos, en las afueras de JApon.

Inuyasha hiba a toda velocidad y no se fijo y pues... ilitaralmente "tropezo! con una joven que hiba saliendo de alli El impacto fue tan grande que el bolso de la joven salio volando

-eh...lo siento, yo no mire por donde caminaba-dijo la joven

-no hay preblema-Inuyahsa viro su cabeza para ver a la chica y cual fue su sorpresa...

-INUYASHA!rugio esta

-KAGOME!-grito Inuyasha

-ERES COMO UNA PLAGA!-se dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo que se paraban y se miraban desafiantemente

-uhg!-Kagome se agacho para recoger su bolso gracias al tonto se habia caido y un patin habia salido volando

-eh.. son tuyos?-Inuyasha miro los patines con cara de "o.o?"

-si,patino-murmuro Kagome mientras los guardaba en su bolso

-una vez yo lo intente, y apuesto que soy mejor que tu -bufo Inuyasha sonriente

-tu? por favor creo que apaenas y te sabas atar los cordones-rio Kagome

-bueno luego t demuestro mi habilidad, pero me tengo que apurar kikyo me matara-y se fue corriendo casi chocando con cualquier cosa Dejando a una penbsativa Kagome

-ki-kyo?-Kagome se puso a meditar

"sera su novia?"..."dahh claro! un chico tan guapo no podria estar solo""espera, desde cuando me es guapo? es un arrogante,  
amargado,tonto,maleducado... pero.. aun asi...

-OYE QUITATE DE ENMEDIO!-eso le saco de su concentracion ya que varias personas le estaban gritando porque estaba parada en medio de la calle y no dejando pasar a los automoviles

Kagome desperto subitamente y se fue por la acera, siguiendo con sus pensamientos camino a casa

-Inuyasha, llegas tarde-se escucho la voz de una mujer de al parecer 21 años,tez mejor dicho palida, ojos negros y cabello negro lacio

-eh, lo siento kikyou... tuve un "asunto"-respondio este con una gota en su cabeza

-como ayer, en fin-espeto parandose con sensualidad-estas listo para las fotos de hoy? la compañia EmiYeE quiere una sesion para su nueva linea de ropa casual de otoño-una media sonrisa se curvo en su palido rostro cubierto de maquillaje

-EmiYeE? no es el que patrocina al estupido de Kouga!-Inuyasha le miro molesto

-si, el señor Okayana esta de vacaciones, y aqui en JApon por lo que tengo entendido-Revoloteo unos cuantos papeles mientras al parecer buscaba los contratos de la dicha compañia

Inuyasha se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillon, y solto un "feh" que hizo que Kikyo levantara la mirada y luego con un signo de resignacion siguiera con sus papeleos.

-no quiero ser el "reemplaco" de ese bastardo-dijo cortante mientras ojeaba una revista de "moda joven"donde este salia en muchas fotos..pero Kouga tambien estaba en otras cosa que hiso que este arrojara la revista con desprecio mientras decia un "que se muera" y cerraba sus ojos mientras se frotaba las sienes

-no seras eso, Kouga al parecer se tomara encerio estas vacaciones de 1 mes y medio, Inuyasha es una oportunidad no importa quien le fue su anterior modelo, y deja de portarte como un niño por que asi te tratare entonces-mascullo esta mientras dejaba las carpetas en el escritorio y se agachaba a recojer la revista, "este niño" pensaba ella.

-feh!-fue lo unico que salio de su boca

-ve con Carrie para que te explique a que hora tienes que estar aqui opara la sesion y quiero que vengas A TIEMPO-esta hizo enfasis en "a tiempo" como diciendo " cuidado y llegas tarde como hoy, ayer...anetier y las demas veces

-yo? siempre kikyou, muñeka- Inuyasha le guiño el ojo, cosa que le desagrado por completo a esta

-como digas, a la compañia EmiYeE le gusta la puntualidad, ya veo por que no te an contratado-Inuyasha le dijoun ligero"hasta nunca" y se fue dando un portazo

Carrie estaba en el ordenador, como siempre trabajando, cosa que a el le parecia aburrido

-señor Inuyasha la sesion de fotos es a las 8:00 a.m de mañana-Carrie respiro profundamente sin quitar su vista del ordenador

-el dragon se enojara si llego tarde? es que tengo dfinales en la facultad-Inuyahsa rio puetso que era una mentira el? si cuando le tocaban esas sesiones lo que le mas gustaba era 1.- el dinero y 2.- faltar a la facultad el primer periodo

-señor Taisho,-murmuro esta quitandose los lentes y dejandolos en su escritorio. Miro a Inuyasha y sonrio-estoy segura que a Kikyo le ah de dar un infarto!-dijo esta al tiempo que ella e Inuyasha se echaban a reir.siempre era lo mismo despues de un regaño de kikyo, Inuyasha hiba con Carrie y se hacian bromas

-jajaja si!-repondio Inuyahsa aun riendose-bueno hermosa me voy-sin ams Inuyasha se despidio de la 40 ñera y se fue rumbo a su dpa, sabia que alli estaria la tonta esa, pero, simplemente llegaria y se iria a su alcoba.

Kagome estaba sumida en sus pensamientos tantas "emociones" en esta semana, primero su pared de la cocina destrozada los acercamientos entre ella e Inuyasha,la llegada de Kouga y ahora, competicion para el miercoles, ademas que mañana deberia asistir a la facultad debido a que debia presentar sus examenes finales de 3r semestre, y tenia que estudiar mucho, los articulos etc..

Cuando llego a "casa" saco sus llaves del bolso y recordo como choc con el "individuo" que no kiere nombrar para no invocarlo.Abrio la puerta y se encontro que etsaba vacio, dejo su bolso en el sofa y se acerco al frigorifico y vio una nota al parecer de Sango

Kagome:

Miroku me ah invitado a comer,  
llegare como a las 4, no te preocupes te contare todo amiga mia

con cariño,  
Sango

Kagome sonrio aun mas, al parecer Sango estaba de lo mas feliz con ese pillo de Miroku, solo si su amiguito fuera asi con ella atento,amable, dulce, pero en vez de eso amargado gruñon y grosero.

En fin tenia que pensar que le invitaria de cenar a Kouga. PEro antes se tenia que quitar sus jeans que le incomodaban,  
fue a su alcoba y se puso un short y una camisa holgada, se dirigio ala cocina y recordo lo que le habia dicho MEgumi antes de irse

Flash Back

-bueno, señorita, me despido ya que me ire temprano,puesto que mi hermana menor se enfermo-la cara de esta ensombresio un poco

-si, chao MEg, ojala y se recupere-Kagome mostro su ya conocida alegrada sonrisa que hace reir hasta el mas amargado vampiro

y alli fue cuando agarro camino y se marcho

EnD Flas Back

Kagome ideo un plan, MEgumi no estaba.. eso implicaba casa sola, ya que Inuyasha no estaria pues le vio dirigirse en direc-  
ion contraria a la de ella, asi que, departamento de la bestia solo!

Ella no era de esas personas que husmeaban en las cosas de las personas pero comoe lla ya habia dicho una ves PERSONAS no animales como el,asi que de cunclillas se dirigio al apartamento de este

Entro por el agujero, que cada ves le parecia mas grande, cuando ya estaba dentro, miro bien, la ultima vez que habia estado alli fue por los ruidos de anoche, asi que se detuvo para contemplar bienel panorama, una bonita cocina, muy limpia "gracias a MEg" penso esta, se veia que Inuyasha no era una de esas personas muy amados a la limpieza

Siguio su camino, paso por una sala que tenia un gran ventanal que comunicaba a la calle,los baños y las demas habitaciones.  
y llego a la "esperada" en la puerta decia "INU" y un dibujo de un perrito, esto le hizo sonrier, y con cuidado como si de una mision secreta se tratara abrio la puerta y entro.

El cuarto estaba limpio "al igual que la cocina MEgumi debe de limpiarlo diario" penso para si misma, era de color azul marino y en el centro estaba una mullida cama de sabanas azules y blancas, dio unos pasos hasta estar al pie de la acama,  
se inclino un poco y se sento al tiempo que cogia una almohada y la puso en su rostro "comoda"peso mientras la idea le surgio y no mas hizo que posarkla en su nariz y sintio un aroma embriagante pora ella, uno varonil, el de Inuyasha...

Estaba tan concentrada que no esucho el entrar de un individuo, que se dirigia a la alcoba, solo escuho el cerrar de la puerta y se escondio rapidamente en el armario, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de este, se abri ala de la alcoba, que dejaba ver a aun algo frustado Inuyasha

Contuvo la respiracion y se apretujo, no queria causar sonido alguno.

Inuyahsa venia cansado, asi que abrio rapidamente la puerta y sin pasarse a comer un bocadillo entro a su pieza,juraba que habia escuchado un sonido proveniente pero vio que no habia nadie alli, asi que se empezo a quitar la camisa, dejando ver su bien formado torso

Kagome se sonrojo, valla que estaba bien formado, vio como se ermpezaba a quitar el pantalon y de los nervios se movio cosa que Inuyasha no paso desprevenido, se acerco a ella, esta solo contuvo aun mas la respiracion, y Inuyasha abrio el armario y sonrio al ver a KAgome escondida alli

-ahora eres una espia pervertida?-Inuyasha rio picaramente

-n-no, solo estaba.. tu llegaste y..-Kagome no sabia que decir se perdia en esos ambarinos ojos mientras se sonrojaba aun mas

-nada...-Inuytasha la acorralo en la puerta y se acerco a ella, a su rostro hiba directamente...

continuara

OWO lo hixe un pokito largo espero que les guste y se k un poko tarde pero FELIZES FIESTAS XD se despide

YANSKA 


	4. Besos de ceniza

Siiii no me reclamen XD … ya c ke me tarde un año bueno, ya estoy en vacaciones y ambito de escritora.. òwo , wenuuu ojala les guste el fic y prometo tardarme maximo una semana en actualizar

Cap 4: besos de ceniza…

Inuyahsa venia cansado, asi que abrio rapidamente la puerta y sin pasarse a comer un bocadillo entro a su pieza,juraba que habia escuchado un sonido proveniente pero vio que no habia nadie alli, asi que se empezo a quitar la camisa, dejando ver su bien formado torso

Kagome se sonrojo, valla que estaba bien formado, vio como se ermpezaba a quitar el pantalon y de los nervios se movio cosa que Inuyasha no paso desprevenido, se acerco a ella, esta solo contuvo aun mas la respiracion, y Inuyasha abrio el armario y sonrio al ver a KAgome escondida alli

-ahora eres una espia pervertida?-Inuyasha rio picaramente

-n-no, solo estaba.. tu llegaste y..-Kagome no sabia que decir se perdia en esos ambarinos ojos mientras se sonrojaba aun mas

-nada...-Inuytasha la acorralo en la puerta y se acerco a ella, a su rostro hiba directamente a sus labios.. esos labios color melocotón que tanto habia ansiado probar.. y tan prohibidos..

-Inu..yasha..-murmuro la chica quedito mirandole con esos ojos chocolate sorprendidos y sonrojada

-Oye.. por que te haces tanto de pelear.. como me gustaria.. callarte de un beso..- recorrio una de sus manos por las sonrosadas mejillas de la chica

-pero tu!!- fue callada por el dedo de inuyasha posandose sobre sus labios delicadamente

-como me gusta que te enojes.. con esa usual cara de niña camprishosa…- se acerco mas.. estaba a casi centímetros de tocar sus labios

No pudo decir nada… simplemente se quedo asi.. con respiración entrecortada y sintiendo como estaba mas cerca de ella, solo atino a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar el momento…….

-Kagome.. mi caprichosa…- apenas rozo sus labios cuando el ya caracteristico polifonico de su celular le trajo de nuevo a la tierra

Le miro a los ojos e inuyasha parecio estar algo molesto, pero sin quitarse de enfrente de ella…

-Uh..- con el mayor nerviosismo que pudo, bajo su mano hasta sus vaqueros y saco su movil, contestando a la impertinente llamada

-_Kssss si te has tardado en contestar!!-una voz masculina sono al otro lado del aricular  
_

-Kouga?- Kagome reacciono al instante, debia preparale una cena a este, y se le habia olvidado por completo

_-oh! acaso esperabas a alguien mas?-inquirio el moreno con cierto tono celoso en su voz-bueno, solo llamaba para decirte que no podre ir moncherrie.. me surgio algo que no eh podido cambiar, pero.. nos vemos mañana? Te juro que ese dia se voy, ademas, después de tu entrenamiento podriamos ir por un helado!? Que opinas? Como compensación por mi falta de organización?- el chic apenas y dejo a hablar a la pelinegra_

-uh, bueno, quien!? Nada que ver, alucinaciones tuyas… si.. sale… nos vemos mañana.. aja… lo debes!- colgo el movil y miro a Inuyasha

Este le miraba con cara de no entender nada y mas celos por el no conocido Kouga. Kagome miro a inuyasha directo a esos ojos azules y lo quito de encima de un empujon, dejandolo en el piso

-eh… lo siento.. yo..- se quedo ahí.. sonrojada.. disculpandose de algo que no entendia y salio corriendo de la habitación. Llegando a la cocina e intentando pasar lo mas rapidamente por ese ahora estrecho agujero,  
El oji dorado como por arte de magia le siguió y cuando vio que intentaba escapar le tomo de la muñeca impidiendo el inteligent escape..

-Que?- Kagome enseguida le miro a los ojos sorprendida

Se le acerco al odio suavemente y acaricio con sus labios.. y con una voz acariciante le susurro a este

-esto.. queda pendiente.. no olvidado moncherrie…- y le solto el brazo.. y ella enseguida como resorte cruzo el agujero y se metio enseguida a su pieza..

Se dejo caer en su mullida cama color azul pastel.. con aun el corazon por salirsele del pecho.. estuvo tan cerca de besrale, pero tenia que sonar por "buena" o mala intentcion el celular…

"noo.. no.. Kag.. no.. no te enamores.." abrazo su almoada e hundio su rostro en ella.. pero eso solo le trajo el recuerdo cuando ella lo hizo en la alcoba del otro

Inuyasha se quedo ahí.. mirando como su cabello se perdia al ella correr y meterse en su pieza.. y sus mejillas coloradas.. sus labios color melocotón.. ese atrayente olor a cerezo.. se moria por ella, el ya lo sabia, mas su orgullo.. debia de permanecer intacto.. no se debia meter con ella.. era una relacion destinada al fracaso…

Se dio la media vuelta y prendio el Tv.. estaba seguro que ella no saldria por lo menos hasta que ella estuviese seguro que el ya no estubiera alli, entonces el para esto estaria haciendo otra cosa.. Estuvo asi un tiempo, hasta que su reloj marco las 6 pm y decidio salir por algo de comer.. total Megumi no estaria..

Kagome Se quedo dormida un buen rato, estaba acurrucada entre las colchas y abrazando su almoada.. parecia no tener señal de vida, escucho como la otra puerta se cerro.. y se levanto.. estaba segura que el ya no estaria alli.. se paro pesadamente y se encamino hacia la cocina asomandose y asegurandose

"no esta…" Abrio el frigorifico y preparo algo para comer, realmente no tenia mucha hambre como para hacer cena, ademas debia guardar los ingredientes para la cena del siguiente dia con Kouga

-Seguro fue a ver a su novia- un rio de celos aparecio dentro de ella haciendole apretujar el cuchillo entre sus manos haciendole una leve cortada pero que sangraba.. fue hasta la puerta de su cuarto, donde estaba su baño y saco una curita, aparte de lavarse la herida se la puso, era de rosita fresita (XD)

Siguió haciendo sus preparativos.. no se fijo que habia dejado unas gotas de sangre que llevaban a su habitación y siguió preparando su ligerana cena, se sento en el sofa mientras prendia el tv, pasaban comerciales y mas comerciales, cambio de canales hasta que lo llego a ver a el…

_Ser siempre yo…_

El aparecia con una playera tipo polo abierta y en un atardecer, sentado en al parecer una roca de una playa.. con el viento jugando con sus cabellos, pero aun asi haciendole ver varonil..

_Es lo que me distingue.._

Ahora se veia una imagen de el sonriendo en una noche de salida, con varios mas chicos y chicas..

_Es mi manera de ser... _

Y de ahí, Salia el logotipo de una muy conocida marca de ropa.. y muy cara..

"wow.. no sabia que era modelito.." termino su cena.. apenas habia podido quitar su cara de embobacion de la tele.. seguro habia babeado, pero eso le preocupaba muy poco.. lavo sus platos y se fue a su pieza, aun eran las 8 pm.. pero tenia sueño, fue un dia muy agotador, tanto fisica.. como mental mente, ademas estudiaria un poco antes de irse a dormir

Eran las 11:30, cuando habia terminado de estudiar y se recosto ligermanete en su cama sin destender y se quedo profundamente dormida… al olbidarze apagar las luces de la cocina

-Aaaah! Que buen dia- musito el recien llegado, ya pasaba de la media noche cuando entro, habia bebido ligeramente, y habia conocido a una muy.. buena mujer llamada … bien no se acordaba bien de su nombre pero esa noche habia sido una muy buena, se la habia visto en el bar después de que hubiese cenado fue a beber un poco y pues.. hubo algo de diversión por alli

-eh?, la escuincla dejo todo prendido..-entro y noto las manchas de sangre que conducian a su alcoba..

"QUEEE!? Esa tonta, no la puedo dejar sin proteccion por que la degollan" entro rapidamente y abrio la puerta de su pieza no notando ningun ruido,

"ya la mataron.." penso.. analizando todo, no habia indices de forcejeos ni nada, abrio la puerta ligeramente por si el perpetrador aun seguia alli.. y nada… encontro algo sobre una cama. Abrio totalmente la puerta y le encontro asi.. dormida con una simple curita en su dedo.. con sus pijams rosa de animalitos con corazones

"esta me mata de un susto.." relajo su exprecion y entro cautelosamente… para mirarle dormir

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y tenia un aspecto angelical en su rostro, lleno de paz y tranquilidad.. seguido de una sonrisa que le hacia verse mas como un angel..

-realmente dormida eres otra cosa- se acerco mas a la cama.. rozando sus dedos en el colchon apoyandose sin despertarla para verle mejor

Esta dormia placidamente.. sonriendo.. abrazando su almoada pero de pronto tirito.. el otro se espanto pensando que le habia despertado.. pero solo fue por que se dio cuenta que hacia frio en la habitación y cogio una sabana que estaba por ahí y le cubrio con ella.. dejo de temblar y siguió con esa transformación de angel

-Buenas noches.. Kag..- le quito unos mechones de la cara y le miro.. completamente hechizado por ella.. repazando cada una de las facciones que jamas le habia visto.. siempre con esa cara renfufuñadora.. con esos ojos expresando odio que ni le creia un pelo, parecia mas estar de caprichosa que odiandole

-encerio.. que has hecho- sonrio para sus adentros y se levanto.. no sin antes besarle la frente y salir por donde vino.. era mejor que ella no se enterase de nada.. si no le acusaria de pervertido y sarta mil cosas que se le ocurrirían en ese momento

Se dezcalzo al llegar a su cuarto y se desvistio… acostandose.. realmente.. habia sido un buen dia..

-Kag….. Kag…- una voz le saco de sus sueños

-no.. yo quiero.. un pollo..-murmuro adormilada

-un pollo?-murmuro esa voz riendo

-si..un pollotototee…-seguia acurrucada entre sus sabanas

-ja.. no me lo creooooooooooooooo KAAAG DESPIERTAAA- Sango movio a la chica y la despojo de sus calientitas sabanas

-QUEEE?!- abrio los ojos exaltada

-Son las 9, deberias de alistarte.. tu prueba es en una hora- le miro reprimiendo una mueca de risa

-que!? Pero.. mi alarma…- se paro rapidamente y saco su ropa para el dia, su facultad quedaba mas o menos a 30 minutos y en lo que se vestia y repasaba..

-chica…-murmuro negando ligeramente mientras le veia batallar para ir a la ducha

-oyeee y tu que?! Como es que llegando a estas horas!!-entro en la ducha pero aun asi hablandole por la puerta

-eh.. pues… Miroku me trajo hace unas horas..- murmuro sonrojada del otro lado

-ah.. conq ue no dormiste aquí eh picarona.. ya luego me cuentas..- siguió en su rapida ducha.. lo mas que pudo, y mejor..

Salio solo en una toalla y se cambio rapidamente y con una toalla en el pelo saco una tostada y la comia lo mas bestialmente rapido posible..

-valla.. si le haces competencia a las pirañas…-una voz resono., haciendo que esta le mirara enfurecida

-**ja**ksjhjksuye guy**wue **ghsf **ghraaaasahioooshgoo..- ** aun seguia comiendo y termino de ponerse sus tenis

-Uy.. amaneciste de malas?- dijo Inuyasha desde el otro lado sonriendo

-pues, fijate que tengo cosas mejores que hacer que perder mi tiempo con un engendro de Zafiria como tu..- se encamino rapidamente a la puerta, corriendo velozmente para alcanzar el tren e ir a la facultad y llegar apenas al examen

-uh.. QUE GENIO!- le grito al verla salir, el tambien se alisto, tenia cosas que hacer ese dia, examenes de mercadotecnia.. realmente solo lo estudiaba para algun dia heredar parte de la compañía de su padre, pero esto seria hasta que terminara su carrera…

-Meeg! Y mi vaso de jugo!!?-musito como perrito buscando su comida

-esta frente suyo-s dijo la ojiverde mirando a su señor extrañadamente.. era despistado pero no tanto..

-ah, bueno, nos vemos- salio por la puerta, ya le habian entregando su convertible y debia apresurarse para llegar rapido a su destino

Le parecieron horas los minutos del examen.. mas por que una chica a su lado no paraba de mascar goma como vaca.. el de atrás repiqueteaba con su lapiz y la de adelante hablaba en una lengua extraña… no mas concentración

-grrr…- dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pupitre harta de eso

A inuyasha no le pudo ir peor, no habia estudiado ni el autor.. no sabia nada! Estaba intentado compiarse de la mina mas inteligente del salon pero esta no lo dejaba, por puro recelo de que el fuese el consentido de la profesora por obias razones..

Al terminar ambos el examen salieron agotados.. cada quien para distintos lugares.. el para ir a alear un poco en su casi nuevo convertible, ella a tomar una soda con sus compañeras a desestrezarse de ese pesimo examen

-No lo puedo creer! El profesor etaba totalmente nubeleado cuando lo hizo!-bufo una chica de cabello corto rubio

-tranquila akira, no fue para tanto, debiste de haber estudiado..-.todas miraron a la que habia habldo con cara de _estas drogada_

-claro.. tu lo dices por que le entiendes.. una como yo que no sabe que es..- asoto la cabeza y toda la gente le miro extraño

-oh vamos.. no peleen..- la voz tranquila de kagome les paro la peleea

Después de esa discusión, llego cansada y su reloj ya marcaban las 12.. tenia mucho cansancio mental, pero a la una y cuarto habia quedado con Kaede, hiban a entrenar ahora el doble por las cercanas olimpiadas..

Sentia que hiba a morir…

El llego a su casa a dormir otro poco antes que el polifonico de kikyou le despertara (ya saben.. el de psicosisxD) Hab ia tenido que cancelar su cita ese dia, pro cuestiones "mayores" o "amenzas de pasar y presentar su prueba"

"piii piii piiii" el vendito celular sono como por arte del espiritu santo

-Que?" mururo inuyasha contestando

_-saliste del examen hace tiempo!!! Ya deberias de estar aquiii!!!!- le grito la voz ya muy conocida de la lacia_

-ya.. estaba en camino. Murmuro este mordiendoze la lengua

_-no bromees! Escucho a megumi hablar con uno de tus obreros Inuyasha! Mas vale que tu caro trasero este aquí en menos de 10 minutos o buscate a otra- murmuro gritando y colgando_

-bendita mujer del demonio-se paro y se dirigio a la agencia… bajo las escaleras y cuando arrancaba la vio llegar corriendo.. por poco y la atropellan.. nego u sonrio.. esa mujer era un peligro..

Subio rapidamente por su mochila con sus patines y ropay volvia a bajar rapidamente, lo bueno que el estadio estaba cerca e iria caminando/corriendo…

Doblo en una esquina y ya veia a lo lejos el amplio estadio color azulado, le apresuro al paso y casi le vuelven a atropellar..  
Entro por el inmenso portal y miro a Kaede como le cronometizaba el tiempo de la hora de llega

-Casi tarde.. apresurate o te pongo mas..- le miro.. no era por ser dura.. si no para que ella agarrase condicion

-Uff.. si Kaede-sama- se puso rapidamente sus patines y comenzo a practicar sus giros.. y tambien velozidad, a veces entrenaba con los de jockey.. a que le persigueran e intentaran atraparla (idea de Kaede XD)

siguió con su entrenamiento.. aunque pensando en el… sus movimientos se hacian mas gráciles.. al pensar en el..

El por su parte.. su mirada hacia las camaras se hacia mas profunda.. como si estuviese mirando a ella…. Captando la atención de las camaras y de Kikyou.. en en una pose mas centrada y realista.. perfecta!!

-Ka-chaaan!!!-Kouga habia llegado justo a tiempo.. ella realmente queria un helado..

-Kou-ga..-sonrio cansadamente-como estas eh?- sonrio apoyandose en la banca ya cambiada.. cerrando ligeramente los ojos

-muy bien!, como te fue? Argh..-miro su aire cansinado y se sentó a su lado- eh, estas cansada ..- paso su mano por el hombro de la chica para que se apoyada como respaldo

-aja… pero le comprendo.. ya vienen las olimpiadas y necesito estar mas que lista- cerro otra vez sus ojos apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de el

-Uh.. explotacion.. segura que sigue en pie lo de la cena? Te comprendere si prefieres ir a tomarte un largo baño de agua caliente- le miro con sus ojos profundos azules..

-nah.. cocinar me desestreza, y mas para ti- sonrio y se paro- pero si me llevas de caballito!!!- le sonrio sacandole la lengua

-áh! Conste, pero quiero una rica rica cena – se agacho para que ella se subiese y la llevo de caballito al parque que quedaba a una cuadra

-nos vemos kaaeedee!!- la chica ondeo su mano decantando su cabeza sobre la espalda de kouga- y si me duermo?- murmuro como por babearlo

-te violo- murmuro el sonriendo

-que?! A eso si que no- lo pateo apenas y dañandolo

-oh vamos era broma.. quien quisera a alguien como tu-bromeo cargandola hasta el puesto de los helados

--ja. Ya mero- le miro con los cachetes inflados en rabieta-

Inuyasha ya habia terminado sus fotos, y encontro a una mujer atractiva, de unos 20 años mirandole, con unos ojos azules, que parecian grises.. y su cabello rubio ceniza, un cuerpo que mataria a cualquiera, unos labios seductores al igual que su piel tan fina como porcelana

-hola, te eh visto modelar cariño- la mujer tenia una voz suave pero sensual a la vez

-ah, todos lo han visto, Inuyasha encantado primor- sonrio a la mujer,- y como esta bella dama esta sola, ademas que ni se su nombre- el chico le miro seductor

-kana.. Kana Onigumo- estrecho su mano y el la beso, como todo un caballero…

-mucho gusto… Kana..- y por un momento se le olvido la morena

Llego sonriente a su departamento. Se lo habia pasado muy bien con kouga, habian quedado a las 6:30, veria si Sango estaria alli para que pasaran un tiempo juntos

-Sangooo!!- entro gritando en el lugar

-kagome?-pregunto Sano sentada con Miroku en el sofa, sonrojada

-Ah.. lo siento, solo te hiba a decir que estaba con Kouga y vendra a cenar.. pero tienes planes?- le miro con picardia y complisismo

-este… realmente si…hoy hiba a ir con Miroku a..- se callo y se sonrojo-pero si quieres me puedo quedar a ayudarte- sango le miro algo desilusionada

-ah no! Lo puedo arrglar yo, no se preocupen y vayanse a divertirse- les sonrio haciendo la señal de paz y siguió de largo a su cuarto a cambiarse a algo mas comodo para cocinar, eran las 4:00 pm, tenia 2 horas para preparar todo, haria una deliciosa Lasagña...

Salio ya vestida con una licra de color roja y una playera enorme que decia " im too sexy 4 u" con letras rojas, salio a la cocina y habia notado que Sango y Miroku ya habian hudio

"par de tortolos" penso la pelinegra sonriendo.. y con cierta melancolia suspiro.. ella no era de novios asi que era lo mas probable que solo tuviese amigos, saco sus utensilios para hacer ese delicioso platillo, aun quedaba el suficiente tiempo

-manos a la obra!!- se remango las mangas y empezo a batir, poner, calentar…

Habia invitado a la mujer que acababa de conocer a almorzar y para "conocerse" mejor, realmente era alguien muy encantadora… venia de Inglaterra, su padre era un gran empresario y su madre una actriz, alguien realmente de "su clase"..

Cuando entro, encontro un olor muy peculiar… demasiado… casi babea la perilla, estaba deseamdo que Megumi hubiese hecho algo rico para comer

-MEG!! Que es eso tan delicioso!- pregunto Inuyasha entrando y con vos babiera.. (XD)

-no, señor, es Kag la que esta cocinando- murmuro la otra sirviendole un plato de comida

-debio haberla ordenado, esa mujer parece de esas que todo lo piden..- bufo molesto y empezo a comer.. mas su curiosidad no pudo mas.. y se asomo, la mesa estaba un poco mas arreglada que de costumbre.. y ese delicioso olor venia de la estufa

-parece que tiene visitas y esta preparando una cena- murmuro Meg mirando a su señor

-pues… que mas da..- se giro ofuscado y siguió comiendo, hoy su mision seria espiar con quien fuera esa mujer estuviese cenando…

-Tapa.. tapa.. pa pa pa..- Kagome venia cantando desde su cuarto, traia el cabello aun mojado y con una raqueta de tenis simulaba una guitarra- I neeed your lovee, im brooken Roo-se.."- cantaba a todo pulmon mientras escojia su ropa, quedaba como 30 minutos para que llegara Kouga, y el siempre era puntual…

Salio, traia la misma playera… solo que sin su licra.. puesto que se habia mojado en el piso del baño

-li..listo!- sono la peculiar alarmita que estaba la cena lista, salio de su pieza sin fijarse que habia gente espiandola.. asi que se agacho para tomar el platillo..

-Esta calientee!!- saco sus guantes y la saco del horno… se veia deliciosa..

-que rayos?- inuyasha volvio a espiar por el agujero, habia escuchado voces.. y la vio.. como nunca la habia visto, totalmente alegre, con esos guantes y su polera… queria verla asi.. como suya.. que le preparara la cena SOLO A EL y a nadie mas.. que con ese mismo atuendo llegara a su cama a…

Sacudio la cabeza… estaba mas que rojo y estaba apretando el tenedor, tanto que casi lo dobla

-se encuentra bien?- Megumi miro a Kagome por el otro lado y sonrio.. su señor traia algo con ella..

-ah si, Este… ya acabe.. me ire a descanzar un rato- se paro no sin antes echar un ultimo vistazo

-ah.. si.. ya lo limpio- Meg le miro con complicidad "ya mero.. se que volvera" una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios

-Bueno! Solo me falta vestirme!- entro otra vez a su cuarto y se pudo un conjunto de una falda color azul cielo con una blusa strapple color beige, se dejo el collar que el le habia dado cuando se fue de japon y sonrio.. dejandose el cabello en una media cola.. se veia sencilla pero muy bonita

_**TIN…DOON…TiiiN DooN**_

-um-.. voyyy!!- salio a paso calmado y abrio la puerta

-ya vine, me extrañaste?- pregunto en tono seductor y bromeando

-oh si! Que si te tardas 1 segundo mas, me cortaba las venas- hizo la pose dramatica de ella.. con un cutre en la mano

-yaaa! Huele delicioso, encontrar tu piso fue facil, solo olfatee el aroma de cerezos caprichosos

-oyee!- le saco la lengua y se hizo a un lado dejandolo pasar

-y que..- miro el oyo y una gota bajo por su sien- termitas?- pregunto bromeando

-nah, el de alado quiso probar si su cabeza era la suficientemente hueca..- bromeo y le invito a sentarse mientras sacaba las bebidad

-uh.. pues.. un record guiness eh?- sonrio sentandose

-bueno! Hay muchas cosas que contar no crees?- se sento a frente a el y sirvio las bebidad

-supongo.. dime, ya encontraste a alguien que te soporte?- pregunto el otro con curiosidad

-uh.. bueno, es que no se por que corren de mi a la 2da hora de la cita- murmuro actuando "desilusionada"

-oh.. es tan difícil?- sonrio y miro el plato de lasagña con ojos iluminados- se ve tan.. rico…- casi babea el plato xD

-oyee.. con el tenedor!- señalo los cubiertos al ver que casi se tira para comer..

-ahhh…- suspiro con resignacion y comenzo a comer mientras bromeaban y recordaban aquellos tiempos

"feh.." una cabellera se asomaba ligeramente por el agujero, sin que se dieran cuenta, espiandolos.. y escuchando sus " recuerdos"

"quien es este tipo…" pero lo miro.. bien.. y pronto tuvo ganas de ir y atacarlo, no era nada menos que Kouga.. ese maldito nuevo modelo que le queria quitar su territorio

"Lobo rabioso inmundo.."murmuro apretando una toalla como si este fuera Kouga

-Oye, Kag, es que yo..- el chico se sonrojo y se le acerco un poco, haciendo que los celos desbordantes de inuyasha estuviesen corriendo por sus venas a todo

-si?- pregunto inocentemente parpadeando al verle

-es que.. tengo que decirte..- se sonrojo mas y bajo la mirada…

-que?- pregunto con mas inocencia la azabache

-yo…- bajo la mirada aun mas y sono como algo se golpeaba contra la pared del otro lado

-eh?..-se paro y se fijo, para encontrarse a un inuyasha sobandose la mano, y una ligera abolladura en el concreto

-estas..bien?- pregunto Kagome.. mordiendoze la lengua para no reir

-ah,! Si!! La pared se me atravezo..- se sobo aguantandose el llorar

-que paso?- kouga se asomo y miro aInuyasha- PERRO!!- saludo con una mano

-Lobo.. hace mucho que no te veia- murmuro mirandolo con ojos de odio

-si, parece que me tome unas vacaciones.. ah por cierto kag, te hiba a decir que si quieres salir en una sfotos conmigo- tomo el suficiente valor- y si aceptas.. sere tu compañero..- dijo, refiriendose a lo del patinaje

-pe-pero yo no soy modelo…-respondio esta super sonrojada

-si, osea, las modelos se sentirán ofendidas. Dijo inuyasha con ironia y celos

-pues dejame decirte que Kag es mucho mejor que cualquiera,- Kouga le miro con celos y enojo

-aja. Ya mero..- volteo su cara al otro lado

-Inuyasha..- Kagome le miro amable e inocente mente, acercándose y tomandople la mano

-q-que?- inuyasha no pudo evitar el sonrojo

-eres… UN iIDiota!!- le pego un manotazo en la mano que tenia lastimada

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH.. MUJERR DE LUCIFEEER- inuyasha tomo su muñeca como niño pequeño

-vamonos Kga, si quieres te puedo poner algoi para que este bestia no nos interrumpa- sonrio con picardia, haciendo mas rabiar a inuyasha

-hmp!- la otra solo se dio la media vuelta regresando por donde vino

Continuara…

Bien! Lo hize super lagro, en 2 dias XD record! Bueno, 10 paginas de words es algo no? Prometo que lo seguire òwo es mi meta de este año, me tardare maximo en actualizar una semana sale, espero y k me dejen rewieees!!

Terminado en.. 3/abril/07 XD

Wenu… a ver k pasa OwO


End file.
